


Not what he had in mind

by lessthanpure



Series: Not what he had in mind [1]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: Aidan tells Josh to talk to Garrity for him. It doesn't go as planned.





	Not what he had in mind

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the beginning of a series that i started because i promised id start trying for actual plot. endgame is bishop/josh.

“Josh, I need a favor,” Aidan says one night. Josh narrows his eyes at him. 

“What kind of favor?”

“Remember the cop that was here when we were setting up the neighborhood watch, Garrity?”

“Sure. What about him?”

“He… gave me a bad vibe,” Aidan says. “And someone let me know he’s looking into me.”

“Who?” Aiden doesn’t answer. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

“He haunts this bar near SCH. I just want you to talk to him. Find out what he knows.”

Josh sighs. “Fine.”

“Yes,” Aiden says hopefully.

“Yes.”

“Yes!” Aidan smiles. “I owe you one.”

“Hey,” Josh says, seeing the familiar face. “Officer… Garrity, right,” he asks.

“Yes. Um, Josh,” the police offer asks. Josh nods. He watches Garrity look him up and down, sizing him up. 

“Mind if I join you,” Josh asks, gesturing to the seat next to him. 

“Sure,” Garrity says, pulling the stool out. 

“Thanks.” Josh settles into the seat. 

“So, what brings you here,” Garrity asks, bringing the bottle to his lips.

“I work at SCH,” Josh says. “And I promised Aidan that I would go out more, so,” he shrugs. “Here I am! Out.” He smiles. “What about you, officer?”

Garrity chuckles. “Off duty, it’s Michael.”

“Michael,” Josh nods. 

“And I just hang out here.”

“Anything for you,” the bartender asks, supporting himself on the bar. Josh orders, and Michael drags his eyes down his body. “You got it.”

“So,” Michael says.

“So,” Josh agrees, tapping his fingers nervously against the bar. “I’m not great at this. The whole, talking to people thing,” he admits, looking at Michael. Michael raises his eyes from where he’d been watching Josh’s fingers. The bartender comes back and sets a bottle of beer in front of Josh.

“That’s fine. Neither am I.” Both nod, and Michael clears his throat. “You said you worked at SCH?”

Josh hums in agreement around his bottle, and Michael swallows. 

“So you get all the psychos walking through your doors.” Josh lowers the beer, swallowing and squirming slightly.

“I’m just an orderly. I don’t really deal with them.”

“But you must hear horror stories,” Michael presses.

“I don’t… really like to talk about that,” Josh says. Michael backs off, satisfied that Josh is not as bad as Aiden. Aidan, to Michael, probably enjoys it that sick fuck.

“Right. Of course. I’m sorry.”

Josh nods. “So, what about you,” he changes the subject. “I’m sure as a cop, you have tons of stories,” he says. 

“Nothing I would say in polite company.” Michael inhales slightly, brushing his hand against Josh’s deliberately. Josh looks down at it, and a pretty flush travels down his neck. Michael hums in satisfaction. 

“Michael, I-”

“I normally don’t do this either,” Michael admits quietly. “But I like you. From the moment you walked in through the door at the neighborhood watch,” he murmurs. Josh ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck with the hand not touching Michael’s. “How about I walk you home?”

“Well, this is it,” Josh says lamely, gesturing at the house. “Not much to it.”

Michael nods, looking up at it. 

“I could show you the inside,” Josh offers. He closes his eyes. “Of course you’ve already seen the inside you’ve been here before. As a matter of fact I’ll just-“

“Josh,” Michael stops his rambling softly. “May I come in?”

Josh nods, opening the door. He closes the door behind Michael, and the police officer gently pushes him against it. Josh drops his keys, hand shaking. “It’s been a while,” Josh admits. “Since I was with anyone, and especially since,” he says, looking pointedly down. Michael nudges his chin up. 

“Me too.” He leans in, kissing Josh softly. The man inhales and Michael coaxes him to open up. Josh anchors his hands in Michael’s hair, and Michael presses closer, kissing him deeper. Josh moans, long and low. “Yeah, yeah,” Michael whispers, getting his hands under Josh’s thighs and lifting him up. Josh wraps his legs around Michael’s hips, and he carries him to the couch, laying him across it. Michael thrusts down against him, feeling an answering hardness. He groans, going to Josh’s neck. 

Sally shows up at the other end of the couch, eyes wide. Josh bares his teeth, glaring at the door. Sally gives him a double thumbs up and vanishes. Michael pushes Josh’s jacket off, and drops it off the side of the couch. Josh answers by getting Michael’s own jacket off and tugging Michael’s shirt off. Michael pulls Josh’s shirt off over his head and lowers his own head, biting at his collarbone. Josh gasps, arching against his mouth.

“God, you’re sweet,” Michael gasps. “You have no idea what I wanna do to you.”

Josh pants. “Tell me.”

“Wanna taste you. Wanna lick you open, make you cry,” Michael grunts, biting hard. Josh pants. “Make you cum on my tongue.” Josh seals his mouth with his own, stopping the words. Josh tilts his head back when Michael snakes a hand in between them, rubbing at Josh’s bulge. “Wanna watch you ride my dick,” he growls. Josh flips them, pinning Michael down and grinding back against him. Michael curses, grabbing Josh’s hips. 

Aidan unlocks the door and Josh jerks up, slapping a hand over Michael’s mouth. “Aidan,” Josh greets, his voice tight. Aidan takes in how he looks and nods. 

“Um, should I come back later,” he asks and Michael cranes his head back, dislodging Josh’s hand and grinning at Aidan. 

“Yeah I’d think so,” he replies, and Aidan’s eyes widen. He shuts the door in a hurry.

Josh whacks Michael in the shoulder, getting off of him. “Why’d you do that?”

Michael slams his head against the arm of the couch, pouting. “It was funny.”

Josh gets up, pulling his shirt back on. “This was a bad idea,” Josh says. 

“Aw, c’mon, baby,” Michael complains. 

“I only went to that bar tonight because Aidan told me you’d be there,” Josh tells him. Michael sits up, frowning.

“And how the Hell did _he_ know I’d be there?”

“Who knows,” Josh mumbles. “But Aidan said you were fixated on him at the party and asked me to talk to you. And then one thing led to another and you’re here. Now. And I don’t know what to do.”

Michael sits up on the couch completely, his hands behind him. “Well the next thing you’re gonna do is give me your number.”

“What?”

“I like you, Josh. I lot. And I’d like to get to know you more.”

Josh pauses before extending his hand. Michael takes his phone out of his pants and hands it over, and Josh inputs his number, sending himself a text.

“I’ll call you sometime,” Michael says, putting his shirt on and picking up his jacket. “Or you call me, whichever.”

Josh nods, and Michael leaves. Josh groans and flops face-first onto the couch. Sally pokes her head in. 

“Is he gone?”

Josh makes a vaguely agreeing noise from the cushion. She fetches Aidan from down the block and they both come back. “When I told you to talk to him,” Aidan starts.

“I know! I know.” Josh picks his head up from the cushion. “And don’t ask me what happened, because I don’t know.”

Aidan nods. “I didn’t even know you were into guys.”

“Never came up.”

Josh goes on a real date with Michael the next day.

A couple of days later, Michael shows up at the hospital, looking freaked out. “Michael,” Josh says softly, going up to him. Michael grabs his shoulders and shakes him. He reeks of booze. 

“You can’t go home.”

“Please tell me you didn’t drive here.”

“No, no, walked.”

Josh directs Michael into the cafeteria and sits him down. “Michael, listen to me. Are you listening?” Michael nods. “Take a deep breath through your nose.” Michael obeys. “Hold it.” Michael nods. Josh waits a couple of seconds. “And out.” Michael exhales hard. “Again.” After a few passes, Michael’s grip on Josh’s arms relaxes. 

“You can’t go home,” Michael repeats, calmer. “Aidan is… a monster.”

“Michael,” Josh says gently. “Listen to yourself. Now, I have a shift to finish and then I am taking you home. Wait. Here,” he says sternly. Michael nods after a moment, and Josh reluctantly leaves. 

Thankfully Michael is still sitting in the same spot when Josh gets off. Josh gets him up and into the car, driving him to Michael’s house after he gives him the address. He gets Michael on the couch and Michael pulls him into his lap, burying his face in his chest. Josh lightly strokes at Michael’s hair. 

“Now what happened,” Josh asks, voice low. 

Micheal’s hands tense around his waist. “I ran into Aidan in the bar,” he starts, voice quiet. “I was drunk,” he admits. “I cornered him in the bathroom.” Josh can feel Michael’s warm breath through his shirt. “I accused him of killing my dad.”

“Michael,” Josh sighs. 

“It happened when I was 10.”

“Michael, Aidan wasn’t around when you were 10.”

“Tried to get him to show me his tattoo. The man who killed my dad had Celine tattooed over his heart.” Michael swallows. “He slipped out when someone interrupted us. Jumped him later. Pulled him into an alley. Fought him. Shoved him against the wall. I didn’t know,” he sobs. “I didn’t know there was rebar sticking out!”

Josh shivers. “Michael.”

“I watch- watched him die. Checked his pulse, nothing. Opened his shirt. Saw the tattoo. And then- and then he came back,” he screams, and Josh makes him look up. Michael’s crying. “You can’t go back, he’s a monster! His eyes were black!”

Josh soothingly pets through his hair. “Michael,” he says, keeping his voice light on purpose. “You were drunk. Aidan is fine! He’s home, alone and safe. You imagined all that, you were upset,” he soothes. 

“B- but-”

“Shh.” Josh brings him back to his neck, letting him breathe there. He looks over his head at the wall, heart beating hard. He doesn’t know exactly what happens to Aidan if something doesn’t kill him. Josh coaxes Michael into the bedroom and Michael doesn’t let him go. He sighs and strips, getting into bed beside him. Michael curls up against him, wrapping around him. Josh pets at his hair and back, soothing him to seep. 

Michael wakes up alone to a note. _Sorry to ditch you after last night. Had to work. Will text later. See you tonight_. Michael checks his phone. ‘Aidan fine. Alive. You didn’t kill him. Everything will be okay,’ he reads. He rubs at his face. Did _I_ _imagine that_, he asks himself. He shakes himself. _No. He’s a monster. I have to protect Josh._ He knows that Josh is working today. He’ll get him to stay with him tonight. 

That night, Bishop comes before Michael has a chance to get Josh. “Hey, missed you at roll today,” he says. Michael lowers his head. 

“Yeah.”

“May I come in?”

“Huh? Oh sure, yeah,” he stands aside. “Want a drink?”

Bishop takes the tumbler out of his hand. “Maybe some coffee instead.”

“Do you believe in monsters,” Michael asks, looking at the spread of photos on his table. Bishop slides the gun further from him. 

“Yes as a matter of fact I do.”

“Michael,” Josh calls, knocking on the door. “Michael!” He turns the knob, finding it unlocked. “Michael,” he whispers, slipping in. He grabs an umbrella from by the door and walks in holding it like a bat. He walks into the living room and screams.

He’s sitting on the front steps when Bishop sits next to him. “Hey. Remember me,” he asks.

Josh glances at him. “You were around when Rebecca disappeared,” he says softly. “Officer…“

“Lieutenant. What happened?”

“Michael was acting weird last night. Came by to check on him,” Josh says, looking at the concrete between his feet. “Found him like that.” Swallow. “Took his pulse. Nothing.” Chuckle. “Not like I expected anything else, with his brains all over the wall.” Josh starts hysterically laughing before he covers his mouth and cries silently. 

“Ok,” Bishop whispers, urging the werewolf up. His nose wrinkles at the stench of dog. He passes him off to the ambulance workers, who check him out. 

“God, what happened,” Aidan asks. He’s Josh’s emergency contact. 

“Michael’s gone.”

“Who’s Michael?”

“Garrity.”

“Gone where?”

“Dead. Blew his brains out.” His voice is wooden, and he has blood on his hands and around his nose and mouth. Aidan rubs his forehead. God, he didn’t do it right. 

“I’m sorry, Josh,” he says. _I’m sorry, Garrity._


End file.
